Christmas Klisses
by bluejeanseranade
Summary: Klaine, set back in Season 2. Heh, I actually wrote this last year... During summer :D Now who wins for cheesiest title?


The halls of Dalton Academy were buzzing with excitement for the upcoming holiday. Mistletoe hung from conspicuous doorways, tinsel and bright lights were strung along the halls, and each of the common rooms had a Christmas tree of epic proportions placed artfully in the center. All in all, Dalton kind of looked like a postcard. Blaine had always been captivated by all the bright lights and decorations this time of year, so it was no surprise he had zoned out on his and Kurt's previous conversation on their way up to their room about… Err…

"…think they'll be back in ti-" Kurt's question about his family's Christmas vacation was very gallantly cut off by an excited Wes, who proceeded to bound around them in a circle until he had their full attention.

"_Yes_, Wes?" asked Kurt, a little too amused to be annoyed. Blaine held in a giggle. That rhymed.

"Warbler sleepover at my house on Friday!" Wes exclaimed, thrusting sheets of paper in front of both their noses. He began to traipse back down the hall. "You better be there or I swear to God I will find you!" He called over his shoulder at the pair in the hallway. He rounded the corner, followed by the sound of two people smacking together, accompanied by an "_oof_", then the sound of a body hitting a desk in the hall, then "nononononononoNO-" CRASH. A pause. "…naawwww…"

"Hey everyone, Wes just broke a vase!" yelled the voice of David, who sounded like he was trying hard to retain his laughter. And sure enough, a second later he broke out into loud howls of laughter that probably carried all the way downstairs. A muffled curse, and then-

"Did not!"

"Dude, did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Nuh!"

"Yah!"

"Nuh!"

"Yah!"

"MLEH!… Oh, forget it, I broke a vase."

"Ha! You admit!" Came the triumphant cry of David. Nothing was heard for a couple of seconds, then: "Reeeeeal mature, Wesley. Yeah. Yeah, just go stick your tongue out at me, see if I care."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other with raised eyebrows, both wondering where they had picked up such sophisticated friends.

All too soon Friday came, and the choir room was buzzing with talk of Wes' party. Warbler rehearsal came and went, and they were finally excused on Winter Break. With the fresh snowfall outside, some of the Warblers decided to have hide-and-go-seek-snowball-fight. They quickly scurried outside, leaving Kurt, Thad, Nick, and Jeff to follow at a more sedate pace. Kurt and Jeff were talking about Jeff's car (it had been making weird noises) when a fairly large snowball hit Kurt on his shoulder. What he was going to say to Jeff quickly died on his tongue as he stood there, stunned, for a few moments before pivoting slowly to face his attacker. Blaine stood, snowball in hand, in a kung-fu position that was sorely beginner.

"You. Epic. Ass," Kurt said, narrowing his eyes. "This scarf is Chanel!"

Blaine motioned with his hand and gave him a look that said 'Do your worst.'

Kurt mentally facepalmed before scooping up a pile of snow and packing it tightly. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you have left me no choice." With a battle cry, Kurt charged toward Blaine and threw his snowball. The two chased each other around Dalton's prestigious front lawn, throwing snow and laughing like the best friends they were. Blaine was currently chasing Kurt, a few steps distance between them. Kurt turned to throw a snowball at Blaine but lost his footing on an icy patch. Blaine skidded to a halt to help but tripped over his own feet, and they fell to the ground, Blaine on top of Kurt.

They froze, lips just centimeters apart. Neither moved for a few moments of stunned and awkward silence.

"S-Sorry," Blaine stuttered, quickly scrambling up. Both were identical shades of bright red. His body felt much too cold from lack of Kurt. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. About Kurt's body pressed up against his, having to cuddle together to keep warm… _Bad Blaine!_

Kurt was still slightly dazed. He vaguely heard a 'sorry' from Blaine, and suddenly he was gone. Kurt whined a little from loss of contact, looking up, and was glad to see Blaine didn't hear it. He sat up, and the world spun a little. Blaine offered him a hand. He gratefully took it and stood, and was surprised to see how close their faces were _again._ The bright red blushes that had just receded off their faces returned at full force, and this time they both stepped away simultaneously, their hands still gripped together.

"You okay?" mumbled Blaine, peeking shyly at Kurt. He nodded.

"You?"

"Yeah.. yeah." They went to work brushing snow off themselves, with similar thoughts of '_He doesn't like me like that'_.

Wes and David watched the whole scene from nearby, shaking their heads and wondering where they had picked up such oblivious friends.

Kurt and Blaine pulled up in front of Wes' _gigantic_ house (mansion cough cough) at promptly 8:00 that night (Blaine had oh-so-gallantly offered to give Kurt a ride). Different colored lights flashed from the downstairs windows; upstairs was off-limits. They walked up to the large double doors and rang the doorbell. They could already hear the blaring music as if they were inside. Wes opened the door, shouted a greeting over the music, and yanked them inside. They tossed their bags on one of the couches and made their way into the party room.

No one had brought alcohol (which Kurt was very thankful for), but everybody seemed to be having a great time anyways. There were quite a few non-Warblers there, but they would be leaving before midnight. Even some Crawford girls had found their way into the mix.

"There's food and punch over there, karaoke there, COD and Halo matches in there, dance floor right here," Wes yelled over the music. "Later dudes!" He walked off, leaving Kurt and Blaine standing there, wondering what to do. They drifted over to karaoke, where some Warblers were gathered. They sang and watched other performances for about half an hour, then headed over to get some snacks. They were about half-way there when the song switched. Kurt froze.

"Oh. My. God. Move aside people!" Kurt called, weaving through the crowd on the dance floor till he got to the stage up front. "This dance is mine."

_All the single ladies!_

Blaine's jaw hit the floor just then. He watched Kurt move to the song, shimmying around that stage as if he owned it. There were cheers and cat-calls from around the room (not that Blaine noticed). Where was this outrageously sexy Kurt during _Animal_? He ended the dance with a small flick of his hand, and strutted down the steps.

Blaine struggled to close his mouth. He succeeded in closing it just as Kurt walked over, but it dropped again of its own accord.

"So. What didja think?" asked Kurt with small smirk. It took all of Blaine's willpower not to just attack that perfect mouth then and there.

"It.. Err.. Guh," was all Blaine managed.

Seeing the effect he had on Blaine (and quite liking it) he threw all caution to the wind and stepped into Blaine's personal space. He leaned forward and whispered seductively into Blaine's ear-

"Am I sexy now?"

He heard Blaine's breath hitch. Taking that as a yes, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine's. He vaguely wondered who set off all the fireworks that suddenly filled his vision. He was surprised, but by all means not disappointed, when Blaine responded immediately, pulling Kurt closer and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. For a moment, there was absolutely nothing in the world except Blaine's lips, soft and warm, fitted perfectly against his. Kurt was just beginning to deepen the kiss when-

"FINALLY!"

"AFTER MONTHS OF EYE-FUCKING!"

They pulled apart with a small _pop,_ and their cheeks turned bright red. Wes and David strode toward them, whooping and rejoicing.

"Klaine finally got together!"

"At my house!"

"Notify the President!"

"This is going down in history!"

Wes and David always had a thing for finishing each other's sentences.

"Aw Wessie, they're embarrassed."

"Okay then, we'll leave you lovebirds to it."

"We have some important business to attend to anyway."

And with that, they sauntered over to the COD match in progress. Kurt and Blaine stood there, blushes on their cheeks, for a few more moments before Blaine broke the silence.

"So… Does this mean you'll be my boyfriend?"

Kurt positively beamed. "Yes, of course!" He exclaimed, leaning in for another kiss. Blaine smiled into it, elated that he could now call this perfect boy in his arms _mine._


End file.
